1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to image forming apparatus, storage media, and image forming systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a technique of downloading an image data piece from a server that stores the image data piece and performing printing based on the downloaded image data piece by an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming system including an image forming apparatus and a server adopts a known technique in which the image forming apparatus transmits to the server an image data request for transmission of an image data piece, downloads the image data piece from the server, and performs printing based on the downloaded image data piece.
In the known technique of downloading an image data piece and printing the image data piece, print jobs are placed in the server in advance. A print job to be printed is then selected from the one or more print jobs placed in the server via an operation panel of the image forming apparatus. The selected print job is downloaded to the image forming apparatus and printed by the image forming apparatus.